The invention relates to a releasable plug connection, which is either in a connected or released state, consisting of two components, namely a jack and a plug, preferably a jack and a nozzle tube connected with a hand part of a dental water jet or an ear syringe, wherein in the connected state the plug is inserted into the jack and held in it by a latch, for the purpose of which the latch is connected with one of the components in a radially spring loaded manner and contacts a locking surface formed on the other component, as a result of which sliding back of the plug out of the jack is prevented.
These types of plug connections are known, wherein the latch, for instance, is formed by a ball set in the plug which, against the force of a compression spring also arranged in the plug, can be radially displaced relative to the plug. When the plug is introduced into the jack, the ball partly engages in a depression in the inner wall of the jack under the force of the compression spring and in this way secures the plug from being unintentionally pulled out because the ball is in contact with a wall of the depression that serves as a locking surface. To release the connection, a pulling force is exerted on the plug in axial direction, whereby the ball is forced back by the ramp-shaped locking surface against the force of the compression spring back into the plug so that the plug can be pulled from the jack again.
Such a plug connection is only safe to a limited extent since the plug can be pulled from the jack by applying a high pulling force. In addition, the plug connection can only be adjusted with difficulty: if the force of the compression spring which presses the ball into the depression is too weak, the plug can be easily, and therefore possibly also inadvertently, pulled out. If it is designed too strong, an excessive removing force must be exerted.
Such a connection is therefore not suited, for instance, for joining the nozzle tube of a dental water jet or an ear syringe to a jack provided on a hand part. Since the nozzle tube is frequently designed as a one-off part, it is particularly important to realize the plug connection so that it is constructed as simple as possible, that it guarantees a secure hold and that it can be released again with a force that does not change from nozzle tube to nozzle tube so that the user of the dental water jet or the ear syringe can become accustomed to the force to be exerted.